Outcast
by Dolledhiel
Summary: The story plays in Highschool! YAY! XD Uh.. It's GrimmUlqui of course. If you want to know more.. you just need to read ;  ... Rated: T. ;D   MA FIRST STOREEYYY! 8D


Well *cough cough* First I'll tell you the most necessary. Haha. I'm German so please don't blame me for my bad engRish haha.. (whispers: I'm only 14..*COUGH COUGH*) :D

Uhm..Yeah well.. What else is important? Err...

Ah! Of course! This is my first fanfiction and I hope it's successful. :) Wee~ This story's about Grimmi & Ulqui of course! x3 And uh yeah. ENJOY ! :D *-*

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First meeting<p>

* * *

><p>There are many types of people in the world. Let's take an example in schools. There are the popular, consider themselves as the best in the world.<br>Then there are the normal people, which simply live their lives and get along well with everyone. The nerds who sit in the library cramming for the next test.  
>And finally, of course, the outsiders, who stay in the breaks on the roof or walk lonely across the schoolyard.<br>Yeah, everyone knows them but no one want to notice them because they're unpopular and just.. outsiders.

Ulquiorra Cifer is on of them. He has always been one of them and will probably always be.  
>He's fourteen years old and lives with his mother in Karakura town. He had to change schools because there were many problems in his old.<br>Today is his first day in his new school and he is just about to wake up..

.

.

.

"Rise and shine, my little bat!"

"Muuum...!" Ulquiorra whined like a little child as his mother moved away his blanket.

"Hahaha! You're so cute when you're pouting like that, really! But you have to get up now, or you'll be late for school." She said as she walked out of the room to make ready the breakfast.

"I would be glad if I actually were late for school..." Ulquiorra mumbled quietly as he opened his closet and reached for new clothes. He walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Just as bored as usually.._ He thought as he moved away the shower curtains. He undressed himself and then got into the shower. He sighed. _Let's hope it's not like my old school..._

After showering Ulquiorra dressed himself with a dark green t-shirt and tight black jeans. He brushed his teeth and his he hadn't looked into the mirror again, he would had forgotten to put on make-up. So he grabbed the green eyeliner and drew two lines down his face.

"Ulquiorra! Breakfast's ready!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted through the still closed bathroom door. Ulquiorra put back the eyeliner and walked into his room to grab his schoolbag.

His mother smiled happily at him, as he sat down at the table to eat his pancakes.

"How are you honey?"

Ulquiorra looked up from his plate and saw the worried look in his mother's face. He gave his mother an assuring smile.

"Mum you worry too much. I'm fine, really."

"Really? I'm glad." She sighed in relieve. "Oh Ulquiorra you must go to school now." She said as she looked at her watch.

"Okay then. I'll see you later mum. And no, you don't have to drive me.. I can go by the bus." Ulquiorra said as he raised from his chair.

"A-are you sure honey? I mean you-"

"I'm sure mum. Really." Ulquiorra pulled on his grey military jacket.

"All right. Oh it's cold outside, you should put on your scarf." His mother gave him his olive-green scarf and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you sweetie. Have fun at school."

"Love you too mum.. See you later!"

The way to school wasn't fun at all. But Ulquiorra was already used to it. In the bus he sat in the back, all alone. He looked outside the window.

_Great. Looks like a blizzard would come soon.._ He thought as he closed his eyes in annoyance.

When the bus arrived at the school the storm calmed down a bit. Ulquiorra waited until every student went to their classes, he didn't really want to go through the crowd.  
><em>I don't care if I'm late.. It was the snow storms fault. Yeah.. that's my excuse.<em> He looked around for signs on which was which room was hidden behind it.  
><em>Crap.. Where am I?<em> Ulquiorra became nervous.

"Hey emo."

Ulquiorra was startled. Slowly he turned around to see the person who was speaking to him. In front of him stood a suntanned teal-haired boy with spiky hair. His eyes glowed in a deep blue. He moved his arm over his chest so they were folded. _He's handsome.._ Ulquiorra thought as a slight blush flashed on his face. No, he isn't gay, he's bi,  
>so what's the problem?<p>

"New here?" The boy asked him with a cheshire grin.

"Ah.. y-yeah.." Ulquiorra looked at the floor, embarrassed.

The boy chuckled and mumbled something but Ulquiorra couldn't quite understand what he said. "I'm Grimmjow. Do you know in which class you are?" He asked as he walked towards Ulquiorra.

"Y-yes I'm in 9c."

Suddenly Grimmjow stood still and looked blankly at Ulquiorra, who just tilted his head inquiringly. "How old are you, man?" Grimmjow asked him with raised brows.  
>"Fourteen, why?" "Why? Dude you look like ten!" Ulquiorra frowned. <em>Just because I'm so small? I hate my life..<em> "Uh.. Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or something.."  
>"It's alright.." Ulquiorra sighed. "So anyway, you said you're in the 9c? Then you're in my class!" Grimmjow smiled his cheshire grin.<p>

"Ah! I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Ulquiorra."

"Ulquiorra, eh? Weird name..."

"But yours is better or what?"

"Hahaha! I didn't said that, did I?"

"N-no.."

"Hm.. I have a question at you."

"Go on."

"Were you one from the popular, normals, nerds or were you an outcast at your old school?"

"Hmm.. I would say the last two ones. But I'm not such an intense nerd. I just like to read and I'm good at school."

"Haha. Okay that's cool. Then we're two now..."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm an outcast, too."

Ulquiorra went paler than ever before, if that was even possible. _WHAT! He's handsome and funny. Why is he an outcast? The world is upside down.._

"Ulquiorra? Something wrong? You are all pale and.. um hold on, you're really that pale, right?" Grimmjow asked as he scratched his head.

"Uh.. I.. Y-yes. Everything's fine."

"Oookay! Well, we're almost there. You can sit next to me, the chair's empty." Grimmjow offered to him.

"Yeah, sure."

When the pair opened the door, all students went silent and looked up. As everyone saw who has entered the room they all looked a bit disgusted and went back to their lesson. Grimmjow glared at them and walked over to his seat.

"Oh you must be Ulquiorra, am I right?" Mrs. Yoruichi laid her hands on her hips and grinned widely.

"Y-yes." Ulquiorra said quite nervous.

"Hahaha! Okay then please sit down where you wish to sit!" She said smiling.

"Yes." Ulquiorra walked straight over to Grimmjow, until some jerk tripped Ulquiorra up. He fell hard on the cold floor and everyone laughed, except Grimmjow, Yoruichi and of course Ulquiorra.

"Huh? Ulquiorra is something wrong?" Yoruichi asked with a confused look on her face.

"N-no, I just slipped. Sorry." He replied as he rubbed his head to get away the pain.

"Are you hurt or something?"

"No I'm fine, really."

Ulquiorra sat down at his chair and looked at Grimmjow. He had a frown on his face. "Ignore these idiots. They're not worth it." He mumbled as he closed his eyes and slumped further into his chair. Ulquiorra sighed. Well at least he now had a friend. One Friend.

But he was happier.. Grimmjow was now his friend.

He was not alone anymore.

* * *

><p>... I think it was actually quite good...Right? Ehehe.. So uh.. Review please.. I would like that! *_* :-)<p> 


End file.
